The Legend of Sophia
by L.A.Knox
Summary: Something deep within her had pushed Sophia out of hiding that day. Ignoring it led to disaster. With no other choice, she followed it deeper into the woods.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Walking Dead. This is just a plot bunny that never left me alone.

Chapter One:

Through the Woods

By: L. A. Knox

Sophia couldn't describe the impulse that had led her to leave cover early and getting chased off the highway. She ignored it the second time. Turning back to the highway. Instead of crossing the stream and through the woods on the other side. The walker finding her and chasing her deeper into the woods. It had caught up to her at the stream. Losing her doll in the assault when she pushed it into its snapping jaws. She slipped away, and ran as fast as she could through the water. She scrambled up the steep embankment as the monster clawed at its face to free the cotton from its mouth and sloshed after her.

Pulling her herself over the side and into the woods, she ran. The world in sharp focus as she darted through the trees. Her heart beat throbbed through her body as she let her feet guide her. There, up ahead, a splash of white through the thick green foliage. An ornate archway, tangled up with long thorny vines and flanked by tall craggy shrubs. As she pushed past the vines covering the archway she could hear one of the monsters crashing through the underbrush behind her.

The shrubs on the other side were impossibly thick and tangled up with vines. Sophia dove through them desperately, squeezing trough any narrow path she could find. Coming through on the other side, she stopped, bracing herself against a thick trunk and desperately tring to calm her breath. Ear turned back the way she had come.

Her shoulders sagged when all she could hear were bird calls and the steady chirps of crickets. She gasped back a sob, feeling more lost than ever, and terrified of going back the way she had come. She covered her face with her hands and took a few deep breaths. Letting the last one out with a shuttering sigh. She put her hands at her sides and turned to survey the shrubs behind her. Staring at them with her pale brows knit when all she could see was a wall of green that stretched in both directions as far as she could see. It towered over her, branches interlocked, and tangled up with thick ropey vines. Sophia couldn't even make out a gap in the green wall her thin frame could have squeezed through.

As she stared along the length of the wall she put her hand on the back of her neck. Sophia turned and looked up. Gaze drawn by the faintest hint of whispers underneath the rustle of the canopy. Her head turning sharply toward flashes of movements in the branches; too large to be a bird or a squirrel. Goosebumps raising on her arms when nothing was there. Focused on the branches, Sophia almost tripped backwards at the loud clear ring of a bell.

She looked wide eyes at the forest floor where a sleek gray cat sat only a few feet away from her. The late morning light shining through the foliage glinting off the silver bell tied around its neck. The cat stared up at her with eerie amber eyes and Sophia stared back. Tilting her head when it winked at her. Before it stood with a stretch and a swish of his tail before walking off. Turning back to look at her before it disappeared, tail flicking out of sight.

Feeling lost and bewildered, Sophia followed it. Hoping the owner could help her back to the highway. Her heart sinking when she couldn't catch sight of it. Clenching her fists at her sides, Sophia continued forward anyway. Following the impulse that seemed to whisper in her ear. Pushing and pulling her forward.

Around this rock and over that fallen tree further into the woods she went. The air was thick with bird song and the forest was alive with movement. Rabbits hopping through the underbrush, and birds darting between trees. As she got deeper into the woods, the thick canopy blocked out the sun, leaving only a few spots of dappled lights.

Occasionally Sophia would spot clearings through the trees. As she got closer to them the air would grow heavy a sickly sweet floral scent. It made her head feel light and limbs heavy. More than once she had to correct her step when her feet would unconsciously trip towards the source of the alluring fragrance. The feeling that whispered in her head pushing her to go around it, danger. Her head only clearing after she left the clearings behind her.

Around noon, Sophia reached the edge of the wood. Pausing for a minute to take in the lush green landscape beyond the tree line. About fifty yards out, she could spot a road cutting through the tall grass. Making her way towards it Sophia looked down along the road and saw it led to a grove of trees. Stepping onto the cobblestone road and looking in the other direction she could just make out the outline of a house.

With her head held high and her mouth set in a thin line, Sophia began making her way towards it. As she got closer the sound of running water filled her ears and the path began running parallel to a wide stream. As she approached the building Sophia noticed it was a mill house. She could see the large wheel peeking out from the back of the house; turning slowly as it was pushed by the steam. The front of the large brick structure was dominated by a large bay window. Through the glass she could just make out a few tall shadowed shelves and some work tables. Hanging at the corner of the window was a sign.

 _The shop will be closed while I prepare for the Autumn Festival. I'm sure I'll have what you're looking for there. Just find my cart, it should be in its usual spot. If an emergency is what brought you to my shop just follow Flint._

 _-Trudy_

Sophia read the strange sign twice with furrowed brows. Mouthing the words as she turned back to the road and made her way around the house. Spotting a wide stone bridge that curved gently over the water. And there on the railing was the cat from before. Slim gray body stretched out and basking in the sun. "Flint?" She called at the cat, feeling silly. Standing up straight when the animal opened one lazy eye and gave a slow nod. Before it yawned, stretching his front paws out and standing in one fluid motion.

Flint circled around and sauntered along the rail across the bridge. Sophia followed, coming to walk a few feet behind the feline after he jumped from the rail and onto the road. Looking up, she bit back a sob when she spotted the thin plume of smoke stretching up from behind a corpse of trees some distance down the road. She quickened her step, heart beating wildly in her chest. As they passed they the small group of tree, Flint darted ahead and around the bend. "Wait!" Sophia called, her tired body refusing to move any faster. She turned around the bend just in time to see him jump up and over the bottom half of a Dutch door of a large round cabin.

Sophia followed. Ignoring the chickens that roamed around the yards. Stopping when she heard the voice coming from within. "-was worried you wouldn't be back in time to great our guest. Did the Little Folk give you any trouble? … They've been restless as of late. Be careful when you go into the woods…" Sophia stood on the porch that wrapped around the cabin. Holding her arm to her side and worrying her lip between her teeth as she listened in on the one-sided conversation. "I do not antagonize them!... What is it Flint?... Someone at the door?" From inside the cabin the soft thud of foot falls approached.

A petite woman stepped into view, her large round eyes blinking at Sophia over thin round spectacles that slipped down her nose. Her short dark hair spiked around her softly rounded face. Flint draped over her shoulders with his head lifted towards her ear, as if telling her a secret. Before jumping from the small woman's shoulders onto the porch. As it walked past Sophia, it rubbed against her leg, his fur like static on her skin. Before disappearing into one of the many gardens that circled the cabin.

"Well then." The strange woman said, giving Sophia a soft smile. "Hello, little fledgling, you must have had quite the crash landing to get that many scrapes." She opened the bottom half of the door, hand sweeping out in a welcoming gesture. "Why don't you come in so I can look at those and you can tell me what was so important your mentor sent you out on your own so close to the festival."

Sophia walked into the cabin slowly, jumping slightly when the door swung shut behind her. She followed her host past a small sitting area, and to the kitchen at the back of the cabin. Sinking into the offered seat while her host started puttering around the kitchen. Pulling jars off the open shelves and tossing small pinches into the marble mortar on the counter. With wide eyes, Sophia took in the large open and homey space. The shelves that lined the walls by the sitting area where cluttered with books and nick knacks. She couldn't see a television or computer. Or any trace of modern technology, not even a light switch However, the most curious feature of the cabin was the set of stairs that curved up along the wall. They led to a small platform above the kitchen. From her spot at the table she could just make out the top of a door built into the sloping ceiling.

"Now then, let me look at those scrapes." The short woman said while placing a steaming bowl of water on the table along with a few rags. "I'm Trudy, by the way. And you are?" With gentle hands, Trudy began wiping away the dirt from the offered arm.

"Sophia…"

Trudy hummed, "So, Sophia, what brings you to my humble home?" Letting go of Sophia's now clean arm she pulled a small round jar from her apron pocket. Unscrewing the lid, Trudy used her pointer finger to dab the light green paste over the scrapes on the preteens arm. The cool cream tingled on her skin. Sophia's bottom lip trembled, and her eyes began to water. "There, there, it's okay." Trudy reassured her. "The forest around my home is very generous. So you will have plenty of materials to craft a new broom and be up and flying again in to time."

She burst into sobs. Large fat tears rolling down her face as her shoulders hitched. Confused and scared and feeling helpless she couldn't stop her tears. Trudy, gave the distraught girl a confused look as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and patted at her back. "I know it's hard being separated from your familiar so soon," she said, as if coming to the sudden realization of why the girl was so upset. "but don't worry. They always find their way back to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sophia chocked out between sobs. "Brooms? Familiars? This isn't Harry Potter! And a festival?! How can there be a festival after the world has ended? Are you crazy?!" Trudy continued to rub at her back her eyebrows raised and her mouth tugged down in a confused frown. She pulled Sophia to her feet and led her over to the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Let it out, little fledging, it will all make sense in time. But for now…" She said, running her hand through the girls dirty, strawberry blonde hair, "sleep." Sophia's eyelids became impossibly heavy and a warmth spread through her body. Her sobs fading as she felt her limbs relaxing. All the while, Trudy continued to card her fingers through her hair. Behind them, sitting at the open window was Flint. Watching the pair as his eyes glowed orange like the sinking sun in the sky. Flickering back to their normal amber once the cabin began to fill with the sound of the preteens soft snores.

Meanwhile…

Perched upon a branch high above the vine covered archway was a tall woman. The handle of a broom resting on her shoulder and holding a wicker basket at her side. She gazed down into the foliage below. Face pinched, she held her broom over the branch. The flame in the lantern latched to the end glowed brighter. Light illuminating the gruesome sight below.

Struggling helplessly within the bushes was a man. At least, what was once a man. Even from this high up the woman's nose wrinkled at the smell of rot. Long thorny vines coiled around the things body. Holding it down as red ants swarmed. Over its skin, and in and out of any orifice they could find. Powerful mandibles cutting away at its flesh.

"Annabelle, be a dear and fly ahead. Let Trudy know I'll be a little late." The woman said, glancing down at her shoulder. A small yellow canary peeked out from behind the woman's curls, giving the her a worried tweet. She smiled, offering a long glove covered finger to the small bird and lifting her yellow companion in front of her face. "Don't worry, dear." She cooed. "I'm just going to fly the long way around. See if the forest has any other unwanted…" her lip curled, "guests." She said, as she gave the ground a disgusted look. With a short little worried thrill, the small bird took to the air.

The woman in the tree kept her eyes on her companion until she disappeared between the leaves. Sparing one last look to the ground below, before she checked the latch on her basket. With a satisfied nod, she held the handle of her broom across the back of her thighs before she stepped forward off the branch. Cloak barely snapping around her before she caught the wind. Raising above the tree tops and gliding smoothly through the air above the leaves. Flying in a wide curve above the canopy, she kept a careful eye on the on the thick green bushes down below. The crease between her brow deepening at each similar site she found.

Once the sun had fully set and she could no longer see much between the leaves she looped back in a wide arch. Face set in a frown and gripping her broom tighter than necessary, the trees below her giving way to rolling green hills. Her arm curled around the basket in her lap. She cooed at it softly when she felt the wicker shift, a muffled meow coming from within. Looking ahead and spotting the lit windows of her friends cabin she felt nostalgia grip be heart. "It's been much too long, my dear sister."


End file.
